A Date with the Most Irresistible Man
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: So tonight was the night. A date with the Doctor. How were things going to go? Nervous feelings crept under her skin as she thought about being alone with The Doctor, the Most Irresistible Man.


A Date with the Most Irresistible Man

~~::A/N: This is more of a self-insert, your own character, or even one of the 10th Doctor's companions being with him. I hope you enjoy!::~~

Today was the day, or rather tonight. What was today? Well my date with the most irresistible man in the whole universe. He was… something else. An alien, yes, but he had that charm that made you not want to look away from him as he frantically rambled on about something no one understood or whenever he had that mischievous look on his face right before he was about to do something crazy. My heart was aflutter as I started to think about him again.

"And that's why the Daleks fly." A man said proudly.

"Doctor… that made no sense." Another said.

"Of course it did! You just didn't catch the first part I said because you were looking out the window." The Doctor said.

_iSpeak of the devil…/i_ I thought as I got to my feet and smoothed down my dress. I walked over to the door and counted to three before I opened it. And there he was, The Doctor. I smiled shyly as he finished his conversation with my mother; who was very displeased about him being here. Ah, but what are you to do? Tell your single daughter you can't spend time with the most peculiar man in the world?

"So what are…" He paused for a moment as he looked at me with his chestnut eyes and then cleared his throat, "I mean, are you ready to go?" He grinned, trying to play off whatever was going through his mind.

"Uh… Yeah." I smiled. "Let's go." I turned to my mother and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, mum. I'll be fine and nothing bad will happen!"

"You'll come home as soon as something happens, won't you?" She asked worriedly, giving the Doctor an unsure look.

"Mum, everything will be fine." I said reassuringly. A couple minutes later she gave in and watched as we left the house and went out into the streets.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I figured we could run away." He said. "How does Paris sound?"

"Why not somewhere around here?" I asked. "England's just as beautiful too."

"All right." The Doctor smiled.

He followed me towards a nearby restaurant, which was kind of fancy but not too pricey, and tried to make the best of things. We ordered something to eat and stared aimlessly at the restaurant's amateur decorations, which was Italian themed, and avoided eye contact with one another. I scratched the back of my head and looked around as I tried to think of something to say. I cleared my throat and looked over at The Doctor.

"So…" He said.

"Interesting conversation." I replied. "So how's Jack?"

"How would I know?" He scoffed. "Besides, let's not ruin the night talking about him. He might actually show up." I shrugged and looked at him again.

_iWhy is it so difficult to stop looking at him? It's like there's something new every time I see his face./i_ I thought as I stared at his gelled hair. It always had some peculiar direction to go in and today it was just floating in the air. My eyes traveled down to his caterpillar eyebrows, which made a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, and then towards his chestnut eyes. I gave a little sigh and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"What what?" I asked; kind of snapping back to reality.

"You…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"I what?" I asked. "What did I do now? Catch you off-guard as you were about to say something about me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged. "Besides, you're the one staring at me."

"Like you didn't? Your jaw was practically on the floor when I left my room." I said.

"More like trying to think of…" He paused, scrunching his face as he tried to think of what to say. "Well…"

"Well speechless is good enough for me." I smiled.

"I never said I was!" He puffed.

"Sure you did. That's why you can't think of anything to say!" I smiled. He opened his mouth in protest as I turned it to see what his next comment was. He closed it just as the waiter came back with drinks. We thanked him and took a swig.

"So, why did you want to go out?" He asked.

"Well you're always showing me around on the TARDIS and taking me to this place and that." I said. "Besides, you only know a few places in England a-"

"Well actuall- OW!" The Doctor jumped in his seat and looked over at me. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a displeased look.

"I was talking." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his shin. "And I wanted to show you around."

"All for a kick in the shin?" He complained.

"You've dealt with Cybermen, Daleks, The Master, and practically everything else in the universe and you're complaining about a kick to the shin?" I sighed.

"At least it wasn't an arrow to the knee." He laughed.

We both continued to talk about this and that. Eventually dinner came and we both ate and talked about what might happen next or what happened the last time we were out and about. He made his quirky comments every now and then and I laughed or gave him a look in response.

"So who's paying?" He asked.

"Well I figured you would, I mean you're The Doctor." I said.

"Have you ever seen me with money?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond and thought about what he said. He had a point, never had I actually seen him with money. He kind of just picked up whatever he wanted and went on his way.

"Well you ready to go?" He smiled. I looked at the check, which had been paid for and looked at him.

"I thought you didn't have money…?" I asked unsure.

"Let that be a mystery for later, hmm?" He asked as he stood up and held out his arm.

I shrugged and wrapped my arm with his and walked out of the restaurant with him. He started to ramble on about something as I tried to figure out where we could go that was nearby. I led him towards the London Eye and he was very into what he was talking about.

"So that's all?" I asked. "What about a possible attack with the Cybermen? They usually appear whenever the Daleks have done something."

"Maybe… but I don't think they'll bug us for a while." He said. "Why are we here?" He looked around. "And how'd we get here?"

"One, because I'm showing you around and two, we walked." I said.

"Oh…" He said and looked up at the London Eye.

We walked towards the enormous structure. The darkening sky made it the ferris wheel's light blue glow look like a beacon. We both looked around as we got closer and didn't see anyone. The Doctor whistled as his sonic screwdriver hummed and we quickly made our way into one of the cars. He jerry-rigged the controls and the London Eye was on the move.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Well you can either gawk at me for a couple of seconds or just keep staring at the controls until I say stop." I said. He shrugged and waited until I got his attention. The humming of his screwdriver stopped and he quickly put it away and looked at me.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and follow me." I said. "Now, this might not be something you'd see with the TARDIS on some world or futuristic time period but this is all I can think of." I said as I led him to the window and tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and gawked at the scenery. That infamous grin of his stretched across his face and he started to bounce around like a kid.

"Humans." He smiled. "Gotta love them!"

"I'd rather love you." I smiled. The Doctor turned his head to look over at me and a second later he wrapped his lanky arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I won't object to that." He smiled and looked back at the view of the London sky. As he looked around he shook his head.

"Look what you did. I told you he'd come." The Doctor scoffed.

"Who?" I asked. He pointed down to the ground and you could make out Jack Harkness looking around frantically for something. Another adventure was about to take place.


End file.
